primalmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
1482
The Second Sundering Had Begun A series of natural disasters, earthquakes, droughts and similar, suddenly broke out in a fashion that broke their usual cycles and rhythm. This was the first hint that that something new was brewing. When the otherwise reclusive gods started naming new chosen in a last push before a possible divine portfolio shake-up, it corresponded to events predicted as the culmination of the "Second Sundering." Prominent in Baldur's Gate was the death of Abdel Adrian, a reputed Bhaalspawn, which did fit interpretations of the prophesies. Added together, there was now general recognition the Second Sundering had begun. Dogs and Cats, Living Together Naturally, there was a rise in hysteria in Baldur's Gate and all over Faerûn. Pockets of chaos followed, and god of murder be damned, there were claims that half of this was because Stonehearth was accessing deep into raw magic. This was less than a year after the power source of the primal technique had been publicly acknowledged. The "Stonehearth Factor" hadn't been specified in the prophesies, but they were an actor in events that were definitely above and beyond the threshold of prediction. That itself gave prognosticators insight into the nature of chronomancy and assisted prediction. Sages got into fistfights over what it all meant. It was also a significant sign that Stonehearth itself was a catalyst that may be disrupting the elven chronomantic shock waves caused by the original sundering. It was already testament to the power of the primal technique, but Stonehearth was about to put a great big exclamation point on it. 'The Commonwealth brings their own… ''home '''The Torillean Commonwealth seizes Abeirian assets… With the acceleration of the repair of the Toril arcane weave, the urgency to return Lantan and Halruaa had grown critical. If they waited too long, bringing in the lands had the possibility of tearing the weave all over again. In feats that found the overlap between portals, teleportation and geomancy, the combined Commonwealth wizards – led by Stonehearth – eased the once-lost lands back to their respective positions. The operation was smooth as glass – not even a seismic effect on either world. There was a 1-foot tsunami caused by coastal displacement that spread across southwestern coasts, but few noticed it – assuming it was simply a rogue tidal surge. As if following through an open door, other geological transfers began to follow – ones not engineered by the Commonwealth... Getting the Word Out Within days, Halruaan Skyships were spotted throughout South Faerûn, docking along the coast of the Shining South. Likewise, non-sail Lantan ships were docking along the Sword Coast. The arms and emblems of the Commonwealth were shared between them – and all the politics connected to that. Meanwhile, in the streets of those Commonwealth lands, life blossomed in resplendent glory. There were massive celebrations in Lantan, Halruaa and across the Stonehearth marquisate. There were nervous feelings that maybe this wasn't real or they could rebound back to the world with the wrong-colored sky. But mostly, it was reveling in having been part of an engineered miracle. As for the Marquisate, the coronet acknowledged the operation, and that it was successful – but very little beyond that. The Meteoric Political Impact The impact on foreign relations was massive. Stonehearth had pulled it off. They'd gone between worlds, for their allies, and actually fixed something. Geographically, this meant the Commonwealth had a footprint that stretched over three different sovereignties spread across western Faerûn. It would take years to sort out exactly what this meant, especially for other regional powers, but the political equilibrium had changed forever. Part of that realization was that if the Commonwealth could power and direct swapping whole kingdoms between lands, they probably had the capacity to dispatch whole kingdoms to gods knew where. They could "disappear" a region without firing a shot. As Cormyr skirmished with the Shadovar-Netherese, the power of that political calculus was heavy on their mind. If Stonehearth destroyed Thultanthar, as they nearly had once before, then annexing Cormyr right after would've been trivial. Given Stonehearth was already a Cormyrean baron, all it would take was a nudge to annex the rest of the kingdom. No matter how well intentioned, there was fear after this demonstration of raw power. Endnotes on Operation Crossover The Stonehearth operation was, perhaps, simply surfing a larger wave. It was quickly determined that another entity was using the crease between the worlds, at this critical window of opportunity. While it was impossible to tell by signature, it was calculated by the deliberate groupings that it was likely Lord Ao. While Oghma was no longer present to confirm this, there were "Chosen of Oghma" who were in the Stonehearth family – and they supported the theory. It was Ao who began the Second Sundering as a way to restore the worlds of Toril and Abeir of the ravages of the Spellplague. For the other changes, Stonehearth pleaded no knowledge of these other geographic corrections. That left observers to formulate their own theories, but it also washed Stonehearth's hands of any conflict or incidents that came of the Second Sundering. While daily life in Baldur’s Gate is sheer murder… Baldur’s Gate, under pressure from democratic trends (see: Stonehearth), briefly adopted a parliament. The implementation, however, was shaped by the dukes and patriars, who sought to retain power. That doomed the effort from the start, leading to Duke Dillard Portyr receiving nomination to be the city’s ruler (the reinstatement of a "Grand Duke"). Much of this political intrigue was a response to do something In the midst of Bhaal's apparent resurrection. The death of barely-controlled Bhaalspawn Abdel Adrian (the "lesser evil") to competing Bhaalspawn Viekang was not considered a good sign. Viekang went on to become the new god of murder and it was all unfolding in Baldur's Gate. The city fell into pockets of chaos, with a connected surge in murder rate. While Stonehearth's 1st Battalion kept the Stonehearth sections reasonably safe, the rest of the city suffered a near-continual string of civil disturbance, contributing to disaffection with the city's whole political structure. Over the next five years, mismanagement of The Gate would lead to open hostility between several patriars (including the dukes and the premier Stonehearth patriars). Factional divisions bordered on civil war in several instances. The Flaming Fists maintained their careful neutrality in their attempt to keep the peace, but there was a delicate dance between the Fists and the Stonehearth 1st Battalion. Timeline Exploration *Go back to the Primal Magic timeline... *Check out 1482 in the Forgotten Realms original timeline... Category:Hall of Records Category:Timeline Category:1480s Category:1482